Her
by SKRowling
Summary: <html><head></head>"What I don't get, is how someone so sexy, can hate sex so much." Jade West is just not a sexual person. Sexy sure... but she doesn't want to do it. She doesn't know why, it's just not her thing. what happens when she realizes why? Check this AU Fic. JORI (eventually) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Victorious. I MAKE NO money with it. No copyright infringement intended.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so I am totally insane guys. I have had this thing floating around in my drive for a month. Plus another one that I started in the Summer. and I think I'll post them. I don't know how much longer this ship will last but I am gonna try and make it. I just keep getting these stories. they are AU/originals that I put familiar names to. This is the first one that I have started with their names expressly. I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think, Just click that beautiful Gray button below and leave your comment. I love hearing from you and I miss you most of all! Yeah You! right there reading this. and for those of you who don't know? now you know! and if you like it Follow!- Come on.. don't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

* * *

><p>"You aren't into this." Beck said removing his mouth from my neck.<p>

"Yeah yeah." I panted moving my hips a little to get this over with. I didn't want him not to get off just because I couldn't get all the way up. "Just keep going."

He sighed, and pulled away. I was relieved that he wasn't a selfish prick. He always thought of whether I was having a good time or not. "No thanks, I don't want a pitty fuck." He said and ran his hand up my thigh. Which I really liked anyway.

"You sure?" I asked. It isn't that he is not good. It's just that I am not a sexual person. I don't want to do it all the time. Sometimes it's cool.

"What I don't get, is how someone so sexy, can hate sex so much." He said pulling his Pajama bottoms over that perfectly tanned ass.

"I don't hate sex." I said. "I get into it after we start." I sat up and pulled on my Jeans, my underwear was ruined. the thing was I had been thoroughly hot and bothered before we started. I was watching porn with him and it was so hot.

"I think…" He started, then he stopped. He looked like he would cry. "Maybe, you're just not into me."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. "There is no man I would rather be with." I repeated.

"I know that…" He said. "Why do you think we watch lesbian porn all the time?"

My skin prickled. "Because it turns you on…"

"Because it turns YOU on. Jade… have you ever thought, maybe you just prefer what I prefer?" He asked turning to look in my eyes.

"I'm not gay Beck." I said

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"I love you Beck." I said. "You're my best friend."

"And you will always be mine. okay?" he hugged me.

"Can I stay here?" I asked into his chest. "Tori and Michael were having a session tonight because I said I was staying with you."

"Of course," he stated then a chuckle rumbled through his chest. "I can't believe the friends the two of you turned out to be." Tori and I were what you might have called frienemies when we were in high school. But when we graduated, something happened between us. We became close. I have been with her every day for the past three years. We were those annoying friends that argued like a married couple, and just lived in real synergy. That was until Michael came along.

"Laverne and Shirley." I joked back.

"Lucy and Ethel." He said.

"I am not Ethel!" I protested.

"Well you sure aren't Lucy." he laughed. I pushed him away and slapped his arm.

"Ow." He said and he bound me in his arms and pressed me against him. I could feel his erection against my ass. He inhaled then let me go. "You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

I shook my head. this was way harder than I thought. "Nah… I'll go home, I mean, how loud can they be?"

"Jade, you don't have to leave." He said.

"Yeah… I do." I said as I finished dressing. I picked up my bag from the corner and Kissed him softly. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Call me when you get home." He said and I nodded as I headed to my car.

My mind reeled on the way home. Was I really gay? I couldn't think of a time when I had wanted or noticed a woman... Unless they were in a porn. My mind flashed to a scene in the film Beck and I had been watching earlier and there was a shot to my groin as I imagined my mouth on that particular portion of flesh .

A loud car horn blasted and I came back to myself just before hitting a car in oncoming traffic. I swerved into a nearby parking lot and stopped my car. I took some deep breaths and looked around at where I was. "Fuck.." I said to myself and stepped out onto the cool night air.

"Hey... You okay?" I heard behind me. I turned and this girl wearing acid wash jeans and a green flannel shirt was standing there. Her blonde fro was cut in a stylish Mohawk and my brain returned to the video. My eyes undressed her and I began to wonder if she tasted like chocolate.

"Uh..." I swallowed. "Yeah."

She noticed my roaming eyes and laughed. "You should come inside..."

Inside? I looked up at the sign. 'Here' it read. What an odd name. "Okay."

I followed her in and she proceeded to hug a few people as she went along. I showed the bouncer my ID and reached for a ten for the cover. "You're with her right? It's all good."

I put my wallet in my bag and decided that I should probably stick with the girl. She turned to face me and smiled. "Regine."

"Jade." I answered.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered... And thought maybe I should apologize. But that just wouldn't be me.

"You wanna hook up?"

A thrill went right through me. I bit my lower lip as she moved closer to me. I stepped back. "I..."

"You're hella sexy." She said putting a hand on my abs. I looked around and finally it dawned on me that Here was a gay bar.

"I'm not...gay.." I started.

"You could have fooled me." She said, her hand moving to my hip essentially rooting me to the spot.

"I don't know that I am..."

She smirked, "I'm not asking you to move in. You looking to find out about yourself?" I nodded and she kissed me. Suddenly the air got thinner, and I got lightheaded. My insides burned with a want I had never experienced before.

We ended up in the bathroom she had me pressed against the door, and I couldn't breathe. She was everywhere, yet there wasn't enough of her touching me. It was hot. She reached in my jeans. "You're naughty,"she mumbled as she stuck her finger inside me. "Where are your drawers?"

She moved inside me and I lost my self control. This, was what I had been missing. I was gay. I am a sexual being. I saw stars as I closed my eyes. My hands burned at my sides. I didn't know what to do with them. "I'm real, you can touch me." She whispered in my ear as her other hand pulled my jeans down.

My knees turned to jello as her lips found my neck again. She pulled my legs further apart and inserted another finger. I moaned and reached out to hold on to her. I let myself stop thinking. I had never lost control like this. Instincts took over and I found myself feeling her body. " oh my god." I groaned a I pinched an erect nipple this was heaven.

"That's it." She whispered against my skin. "Just like that."

I explored her in a frantic tangle in that bathroom stall, and she helped me find things about myself at I thought didn't exist. Like I really like boobs. no... I love them. I like soft thighs and round hips and soft lips on my skin. I liked the feeling of a woman pressed against me. As got home I realized, I loved... Victoria.

When I got home, they were still at it. It was loud, and wild and my insides felt as if someone had taken them and tied them into knots. I wanted to hurt Michael. This is how I knew, or understood why I always chose Tori over Beck. He knows it. That was why he let me go. "Fuck! I growled and headed toward the couch. Because if I went into my room, I'd hear even more.

I dropped down on to the couch and turned on the TV. Immediately the grunts were muffled. I turned on my favorite movie. I needed to see blood and guts. I was in a murderous mood. After about twenty minutes. Asshole walked out of Tori's room stark naked as if he didn't know I was here.

I just know he thinks I'd be mesmerised by his hotness and join them or something moronic like that. "Oh, Jade!" Tori said startled as she came out behind him. She was naked too, and not that I hadn't seen it before, but the vision did me in.

I looked between the two of them, Michael acting as though he was covering his tiny prick. And Tori, with her face becoming a little more alarmed. That's when I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "What's your deal?" Michael said.

I got up and ran into my room. I couldn't talk. I needed to think. I didn't know how to explain the pain I felt inside. "Shut up Mike!" I heard her say as I shut the door behind me. They had an arguement, I didn't care why it didn't matter, it made me feel better.

I stripped down for bed, and pulled on some underwear and a tank top. And got ready to pretend I was asleep. Because I knew, that once Michael was done being an asshole, Tori would be here trying to comfort me and I still wouldn't know exactly what to say to her.

Sure enough, about after a half an hour of arguing I heard. " I'm not doing this right now Mike, just leave. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I prayed that she didn't ask me anything. She opened the door to my room and stood at the threshold for what seemed like forever. I tried not to move. But I knew I wasn't fooling her. "Cut the crap Jade, I know you're not sleeping."

"Let it go Tori." I said, my voice cracked from misuse.

She moved closer to me and lay behind me in the bed. She held me and my hormones went bezerk. "You don't have to tell me what happened. Just let me be here for you." She said and her breath on my neck, made my heart rate go up. My breath got shallow and I wanted to run, but her thighs were bare and rubbing against the back of mine. "Cry if you need to."

So I did, because I needed her so badly. She began to rub my back. I needed her to stop. But I knew she wouldn't if I didn't say something. I scrambled for a reason and I opened my eyes and saw a picture of Beck and I. "Beck and I broke up." I said softly.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"We're cool though... It just kind of hit me... You know?"

She nodded and kissed my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She kissed my shoulder again and rubbed my arms as if she were trying to keep me warm. Such a maternal thing to do that had turned my insides aflame. It was torture. "There are other guys," she said.

"Yeah..." I answered. She tightened her grip on me, and she held me, encouraging me to deal with a grief I didn't feel. She held me until she slept. I turned in her arms and I looked at her. My mouth watered thinking about her plump lips.

I remembered what I had done earlier that night with Regine, and relived it only this time I saw Tori's face. I bit my lip to keep from moaning aloud and I reached into my underwear working on myself careful not to jostle the bed too much. I watched her sleep I looked at her bare thighs and her tiny pink panties taunting me her lips so close to my face and her neck exposed. I leaned forward and inhaled her. I held her scent in my lungs for as long as I could. I came onto my hand and I sighed my cry of release. It was exhilarating to do this with her right next to me. _Oh jade, you're so sick. _ I thought to myself as I brought my soaked fingers to my mouth.

Tori shifted in bed and flipped to face away from me, and I wrapped my arms around her bringing myself as close to her as I could. My face immersed in her hair, I inhaled her once again and finally I was able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know totally freaky right? Ick. Jade is kind of intense in this one, my bad! I mean you should read the next chapter Yowza! Ill be posting that one NEXT Wednesday! SO watch for it. Much Love!- S.K. (subliminal message: If you like it then you wanna click Follow... right there... yeah right there! oh yeah... that's naaaiiiiiiccceee)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again it's your girl S.K. Comming at you with some new new. Her is gonna be Raw man. really raunchy at times and this chapter is naughty as hell. I know, you love it. It's Wednesday EARLY! I actually have to runt to work, but I had to bring this to you POW! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Touch that little button and stroke my ego a little go on, even I need a little stroking. O.o eh... Anyway! Here it is -S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong> 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Two months later, I sat in our living room. A pizza on my lap, and Tori walked in with a garment bag. "What's that for?" I asked looking it over.<p>

"It's a stupid bridesmaid dress for my Cousin Teresa's wedding."

"Sorry I asked." I answered and grabbed another slice.

"She is just sooo intent on having this perfect wedding that it's driving me crazy. I'd love to find a way to piss her off. without it looking intentional."

"Well good luck with that." I answered around the bite I had just given the pizza.

"To top it off, Mike won't be here and I have to walk down the aisle with my cousin Hunter because I am the only loser without a date." She said sitting next to me and grabbing one of my slices.

I looked at her hand. "Did I say you could have some?" I asked her.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're lucky I love you." I said then closed my eyes hoping she would just take it as a best friend thing instead of what I felt for her in other ways.

"Yes I am.," she said around a mouthful of Pizza.

I sighed in relief and said. "Why don't you do something about the date. Make him ugly or something to piss her off."

"I could bring a girl!" She said excitedly. "No one in my family is gay and it would make her so uncomfortable."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. I tried to ignore the fact that she just flat out told me that I could never have her. But the fact that she would bring some poor girl into a den of wolves… "well whoever you are taking better be strong enough to pretend to be with you."

"Jade…" she said looking at me. No… I stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "You love me. you just said it."

"Not like that Tor."

"Yeah but, we are actresses and we love each other. we're so close already pretending won't hurt will it? Only for one night?" She said and then as an afterthought added. "I know you're straight, so am I we won't have to do anything really icky or anything."

I sighed… I really had to come out to Tori soon… but I liked seeing her in her underwear and I was not in a hurry to give that up. "No Pawing at me, Pecks on the lips only. No tongue… got it?"

"What did you think we were going to make out? We're going to a wedding." She paused, "wait, is that a yes?"

"I'll do it." She jumped up dropping the rest of the pizza and hugged me.

"Wear your prettiest black dress. I want to make sure they know how womanly you are." I smiled, she wasn't gonna do the typical typecasting many people like to make I don't have to be a manish baby dyke. I can be myself.

The reuse started at the rehearsal. Tori had told her cousin that she had found a date and no longer needed her loser brother to walk down the aisle with her. Then I walked hand on Tori's pretty little ass as we made our way to our place in line. Which was right after Trina. Trina took a double take at my hand and smirked.

Trina and I had come to appreciate some things about each other. This act wasn't fooling her, and she seemed to be fed up with Teresa herself. " Teresa, I'd like you to meet my date Jade." Tori said taking my hand in both her hands.

"Your date?" Teresa said looking at Trina for confirmation.

Trina nodded, "oh yeah they live together."

"Hey," I said looking her over. She was blessed with the Vega good looks. I licked my lips and stroked Tori's back to remind myself why I was there. I could feel Teresa's eyes on me as Tori and I walked away. I turned to look and she looked flushed. "I don't think this bothers her as much as we wanted it to."

"Why do you think that?" Tori said looking back at her cousin.

"She keeps staring at my ass."

Tori looked at my ass, "well... It does look hot in that skirt." Then she pinched it and I swear I nearly creamed my underwear.

"Fuck!" I squeaked.

"Jade, this is a church," Tori said.

I held a hand up, and took a deep breath.

After the rehearsal, I headed off to the bathroom. When I got out, everyone was in the parking lot chatting. I went into the sanctuary to grab my jacket then I heard sniffling. I looked around and saw the confessional. I walked toward it and turned the knob. Teresa was in there tearfully praying for god to give her the strength to go through with the wedding.

But as I stood there, she stopped and stood looking at me as if I had made her breathless. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she said wiping the tears from her cheek.

I don't know what happened with me, but she looked so much like Tori I reached out and dried her other cheek. Teresa closed her eyes and sighed, turning her face to kiss my palm. Everything after that was like a blur. The next thing she and I knew we were pressed against the back wall of the confessional, one of her legs around my waist and her center pulsating against my thumb.

I hadn't been with anyone since Regine months back, and here I was fucking a bride the night before her wedding. with her family waiting for her to go to a Rehearsal dinner while I was pretending to be her cousin's date. I could feel her begin to tremble, and I kissed her to keep her from shouting out in this very empty catholic church. "You should consider doing this professionally." she said through pants

I let her go and she fell on her ass in the booth. "Did you just call me a whore?" I asked.

"No… I just called you good." she said a bit incoherently not really minding her position on the floor. "Tori is one lucky bitch."

"You're in a church." I said and walked out of the confessional and to the parking lot.

"Hey!" Tori said with a little smile. "Have you seen Teresa? she's been like MIA for twenty minutes."

I shrugged and stepped away from her because I didn't want her to smell Teresa on my skin. "I'm Just gonna go home." I said.

"No, Jade! The fun part starts now. The rehearsal dinner." Tori said pulling my Teresa scented hand toward her car. "I promise, I won't let the kissing get too embarrassing."

I sighed and followed her. I sat silently in the car the guilt really doing a number on me. But why should I feel guilty. Tori wasn't really my girlfriend. No I shouldn't have felt guilty at all. There wasn't any way I was getting some when I got home that night, Not that I was in any way satisfied right then. That selfish bitch.

Rehearsal dinner, was… interesting. It started with Tori and I sitting off in a corner. we talked about the things we usually talked about while we were at home. Except she would insert a baby here and there, Look at me as if she wanted me and ran her hands on my arm. I would look at Teresa and she would be staring at us. Well Tori was having the effect that she wanted on her Cousin. Just not for the reason she thought.

Then Tori started kissing my face. My chest felt so heavy. I couldn't breathe for the anticipation of totally not getting any. I wanted to cry so bad. and then she kissed me, and I did cry because it was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. I held on to her and kissed her back until I couldn't take anymore. I excused myself and asked her to stay at the table. "Babe, I need to cool down or we won't make it home." I said.

She smirked and nodded. I walked away from the Vegas and that other family… I don't really care because once I was in the bathroom, I felt a hand on my ass. "I never repaid you the favor." I looked at Teresa through the mirror. Her eyes were hungry and her hand was making it's way up my skirt, massaging my bare ass. "A thong… nice."

"I'm with your cousin." I said in a breathy whisper because that was all I could manage.

"Yes, but you fucked me inside a church." She said, "I had been in there hoping, or… trying to pray the gay away." She stuck her fingers inside my thong and pulled it down with one hand and lifting my skirt with the other. She kissed the curve of my cheeks as she spoke. "No one in my family has ever come out, and when Tori walked in today with you on her arm…" She trailed off, then licked at my right cheek. "I have been trying for years to play it straight."

She entered me as deftly as I had done her. "I have slipped up many times." she whispered against my cheeks. Her breath down there gave me thrills and I hoped she'd use that flapping tongue of hers for something else. "But no one cared that Tori had a girlfriend. So now, I'm not gonna get married." She licked me there and I groaned. "Thank you."

She licked me so good that when she was done, and out of the bathroom, I had to stay an extra five minutes to recover. When I walked out to sit next to Tori, she looked at my flushed cheeks with concern. "Something didn't agree with me. Sorry it took so long."

She nodded and Teresa clinked on her glass. "Hey everyone, I just want to tell you how sorry I am to have wasted your time. I have been trying so hard to be someone I am not. I tried to find Love different from what I really need. Greg honey, I love you… but I am not in love with you I can't marry you." she said then looked toward Tori and I. "Tori you're so brave to come into a family so straight laced, and still have the guts to Love the way you want. Family, I want to come out today. I love women… Like LOVE them, and Thank you Tori for not being afraid. Because now I'm not afraid."

Everyone in the wedding party was silent. No one dared even lift a fork to their lips. I looked at Tori's shocked expression. Then she blinked, smiled and went to her cousin and hugged her tightly. "And Jade… If you ever get tired of this perky little thing, come look me up." Tori laughed nervously

"Jade and I aren't gay." She said. "I just did that to make you mad. Glad it turned out like this though."

Teresa looked at me. I shrugged. She then turned to Tori again and smiled. "Sorry for being a bitch." She looked back at me and made the call me sign, and I flushed red.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on you!" Trina sing songs in my ear.

I shivered as if I hadn't already hit that. There was a whole emotional commotion after the news had settled in. I escaped as Teresa and Tori were mobbed by angry relatives. I could hear Teresa tell everyone that Tori was not the one that made her that way and they need to let her go. I sighed and walked toward the car. Trina waited there. She was laughing to herself, and the closer I got, the harder she laughed. "That backfired."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" she said calming down. "It was the best night I had ever had."

"You love drama don't you?" I said and she shrugged.

"I can't believe you let Tori kiss you like that."

"I didn't mind." I mumbled.

Trina looked at me seriously now. "Are you a lesbian?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered after a few moments of silence.

"Because you haven't ever been with anyone?"

"Oh… I've been with women." I answered.

"Plural? Wow. I think it's safe to say you are at least a little gay." I laughed at this.

"You're in love with Tori aren't you?" She said finally.

"She's my best friend, of course I love her. But she is straight."

"Does she know you're a lesbian?' Trina asked.

"No, and you aren't telling her either."

"Telling me what?" Tori said coming toward us.

"That Teresa has a crush on Jade!" Trina teased. I slapped her arm.

"I saw that call me sign she gave you." Tori said with a grin. "I'm sorry that happened."

I rolled my eyes and got in her car. "Lets just go home I'm tired."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about that Teresa eh, eh? Yeah she is something else. Next chapter, will Jade Tell Tori she is a lesbian? Probably not, but I think Tori will figure it out, she is a smart girl. Till Next Wednesday guys! Much Love- S.K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up guys! I'm back with some more of Her. Third chapter is a little intense ans sad... but oh well it's gott abe a little on the horrid side. Next weeks chapter will have the fall out to what happens here, and some other great things happen... I guess... I don't know just read, and if you like, review review, review! Don't be shy!-S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

* * *

><p>Well I am definitely a lesbian. I love all sorts of girls, and I have had all kinds. "Here" is the place I go to , when Mike is at our apartment. I go home with some random girl, with Regine a few times, and I loved it all, but I am in love with only one.<p>

One morning I walked into the apartment, Tori was sitting… well sleeping in the living room. She woke up when the door closed. "Good morning sunshine." I stated putting my bag on the hook by the door.

"Hey," She said. "You're just getting in?"

"Yup." I said heading straight to my bedroom. I needed to shower Lisa… or was it Briana off my skin before I dealt with Tori. Whatever.

"We have to talk." Tori said softly as I was pulling my t-shirt up over my head. I had forgotten to put on my bra on my way out of… girls house.

I sighed and brought my arms down to cover my exposed breasts, which I noticed Tori had her eyes glued on. So I dropped the shirt on the bed and let her admire them. "Why?"

"Uh…" Tori stammered then closed her eyes shaking her head. She pulled her hand out of her robe pocket. There was a rock on her finger. I felt sick immediately. "Michael asked me to marry him, and we're moving in together."

I sat down on the bed, desperately trying to keep it together. "You don't have to leave." I said successfully keeping my tear shaken voice.

"I don't think it's fair that when you want to be at home, you can't be because I am here with him. He lives with so many people It's just easier for him to come here. You were gone all night for crying out loud"

"I don't mind." I said my voice cracking a little. " I do… things. I like seeing you when I get home."

"Do you?" Tori stated. "You used to tell me the things you did. Now you just don't, it feels like it was when we were in high school."

"What am I gonna do without you here?" I asked and finally I cried. I didn't care anymore. She was killing me with every word and I wanted her to see. I wanted her to be sorry. She sat next to me and held me. She rubbed my bare back and the tears of pure release, anger, sadness and joy at just that sensation kept pouring out of me.

"Jade, even if I wait till we are married, It has to happen eventually." She whispered.

"But … It'd keep you here." I looked at her and her eyes fell to my breast again. "For as long as I can have you. I'll miss you too much."

Slowly her eyes came back to mine. Our eyes locked, and as if magnetized, we moved together and I kissed her. She responded to me tentatively at first but I didn't want her to think, so My tongue entered her mouth and her hands found my breast and I sighed. I pulled the robe from her shoulders and began to nip and kiss and touch. Don't think Tori, Just let me.

Her breath was Ragged as my hands caressed and pinched and my lips traveled. I placed my hand on her thighs and caressed the inner thigh moving it up to her center, her hip jerked toward me and she moaned. Then she pushed me away. "What the hell… was that?"

"I …" I managed to have the decency and self control to look embarrassed and confused. "I'm Sorry… It's been a while I guess."

Tori bit her lip and got up out of the bed. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast. you wanna wanna?"

I nodded, "yeah… I'm just gonna take a cold shower first."

Tori nodded uncomfortably and walked out of my door. Once it was closed I collapsed on my spot. This is so fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy Toledo What the heck did Jade do? This is super short I know, but heck what do you expect from my chapters. It's a little bit of bliss in your long long day. so Come back again next Wednesday for the next Chapter of Her. and remember Leave me a comment, because believe it or not sometimes they give me thoughts and ideas and you can influence how the story goes! Until Lextime, Much Love- S.K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is! I'm gonna tell you that this... Is gonna make some of you mad... Sorry but, I dont care. Because this story is longer and if I didn't make things more difficult, you this would be boring as hell. This story is about Jade and self discovery, and less about Tori. On another note, my computer is totally dead and I haven't the cash to replace it. So we are muddling through with my tablet hopefully I can get some things done. Although I'd have mad cash if you told everyone you knew about my work and pointed them to buy my books! No biters? Nah I didn't think so. Anyway, read on!- S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving day was awkward. as a matter of fact, everything about my life after that day I tried to mount Tori was awkward. So I stayed out all the time. To top it off, Mike was always around. Tori and I were never alone together ever again.<p>

One afternoon I sat at a Cafe down the street from our apartment with My laptop wide open and I was fiercely pounding out a part of my Thesis when one of my classmates stopped by my table. "Jade, Right?"

I Looked up, and raked my eyes over her. "Yes." I said recognizing her but not knowing her name.

"I'm Michelle… I saw you at 'Here' a few nights ago." She said then signalled to the chair next to me. I sat back arching my back slightly making my flannel top open up a little at the strain from my breasts.

"Oh?" I said picking up my coffee and sipping slowly while taking a good long look at this gorgeous blond woman standing before me. So not like my Tori, but yummy nonetheless.

She stood there waiting for me to say sit. but I wasn't done looking. "Yeah, it was pretty hot." she said. "You're so… hot"

"Have a seat." I said "You came over just to tell me that? I questioned once she did.

"Well, Yeah…" she said with a smirk and ran her hand along my arm. "I have never met a girl as hot as you."

I looked down at her hand then I looked up and smirked. "you don't get out much do you?"

"I usually fall for straight girls." she responded with a blush.

"I don't really care whether she is straight. Everyone has a little lesbian in them." I answered

Michelle giggled and flipped her hair exposing her neck to me. I licked my lips and her green eyes locked on mine. she reached a fingertip up and traced my cheekbone with it until she stopped at my lips. She licked her lips as she passed her finger over my lips. I leaned forward and kissed her. when we separated I smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow, because her eyes were closed and she looked a little dazed.

"I… was actually… I saw." She stopped to regain her composure and pulled a paper out from her pocket. It was the Ad that Tori had made up to get a second roommate before she moved out.

"I don't think so." I heard coming from the other side of the table. I looked up and there was Tori with a peculiar look on her face.

"This, isn't your problem Tori, You're the one that is leaving." I answered.

"Jade, can we talk, alone?" Tori asked.

I looked at Michelle and smiled handing her my phone. "Leave your number on my phone, I'll call you."

Michelle did just that and left Tori and I alone. "You're a lesbian?" Tori said once Michelle had left.

"Looks like it." I responded and looked at the number and sent her a quick text.

"When you kissed -" Tori said.

"I said I was sorry." I interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"So you'd get all freaky on me? no thanks it's freaky now I messed everything up and I lost my best friend in the process."

"I'm marrying Mike." I nodded. she didn't need to tell me that. "And I don't want-"

"Ha! don't flatter yourself, you are not my type. Besides I am not in need of anyone at the moment so you're safe from the big bad lesbian."

"Stop, you know I have no problems with that."

"Sure, " I said going back to doing what I was doing. "Are we done?"

"Jade…" I didn't look up. I'd cry if I did, because I was sure I was disappointing her. "Jade, I love you, I don't want to go back to when you hated me."

"I don't hate you Tori," I said honestly. "I'm embarrassed, now go. I have work to do."

"Fine…" she said. "See you later."

"Bye," I said and checked a text I had just received.

**Jade: Sure come check the place out tomorrow**

**Michelle: Will I get to be your booty call every night?**

I sighed and looked back up seeing Tori Just staring at me. "What?"

"Is she gonna be your new roommate?" Tori asked.

"She is in my masters program with me Tori. There are lots of things that we can do for each other. If you don't recall I hate sex." I lied. I loved vagina, I loved breasts, I hated penis. but Tori didn't need to know just how much I had changed. Not yet.

"Where would I fit in?" she asked, and I understood that she thought she might get replaced.

"Right on my couch every friday night movie popcorn and GNOs okay?" I answered. She smiled and I shot off another text.

**Jade: I am in love with someone I can't have. I promise nothing.**

Tori hugged me then. "Thank you," She pulled away and looked at the time on her phone. "Shoot I have a thing with Mike, I'll bring home dinner." she stepped away and I got a text.

"Okay," I responded looking down at the text.

**Michelle: I can keep you busy.**

I smirked at what it said and bit my lip. " Listen, I'm glad you know who you are now." Tori said softly. I looked up at her. "I should have hooked you up with Teresa."

I shivered and thought about the rehearsal. "Don't start acting like every gay girl is my type."

"What? she is the only out person I know. well… other than you." Tori responded.

"I'm not out… don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Oh gosh. Later!" Tori answered and ran off. I looked down at the text again. Yeah I guess she could keep me busy… as long as she knows… it is going no where. I responded.

**Jade: I'm sure you could**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ah... Michelle.. I like her. What do you think? Make sure you click that little button and let me know. Wish me luck on the replacement of my machine. Also you can follow me on Twitter skalpro. Hope to upload again next Wednesday, until then...Much love!- S.K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so I totally have this chapter... And no I don't apologize... It's longer yay! But insert drama and complications here... Anyway here is a reminder to you all that I am traveling this week. Send me reviews I'm depressed and they make me happy. I can't wait to read them all when i return if I can't get connected while away. Anyway read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

* * *

><p>I panted as my hips ground into Michelle. "Oh fuck," she moaned. Letting her live with me was the best idea I've ever had. It was like having my own little joy house. She'd been moved in a week, and we had been at it every night.<p>

With one final thrust, she sung my name. Her intense vibrations doing their work on me. I hovered over her in a state of bliss. Every time I feel like this, I thank Beck for dumping me. Because now I knew, that the life I had was the wrong one. I had never experienced an orgasm and now I was having them nightly. They have all tried to tell me how it felt, but now I understand that there really are no words to describe it.

I collapsed on top of Michelle and kissed her jawline, then nipped at it before dropping my exhausted head. She ran her hand down my slick sweaty back. She learned that it soothed me, and kept me right where she wanted me. I was never in any hurry to move, so I just let it be.

It was moving day. Tori had been staying at her new place with Mike since before Michelle moved in. Now their place is ready for her things so she was coming to get them, and all of our friends were coming to help.

I knew we should probably get up, but I settled in as she stroked my back. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard Tori fumble with her keys at the door. I got up and ran to the door and engaged the chain. Yup Michelle and I had broken in the sofa bed. I ran around collecting my clothes and ran into my room. Michelle looked at me and took her sweet time to pull on her night shirt.

The door opened and Tori screamed, "the hell! JADE!"

I went into the shower. I wanted no part in it. When I got out, Tori was in my room. "Have you fucked her in every room?"

I dropped my towel startled, and again my breasts were being eye raped. "Excuse me, but how is that any of your business?"

"It isn't, I just don't want to smell fuckery on my things." Finally her eyes unglued themselves from the twins and made their way down my body and back up when she realized how bare I was.

I tilted my head. "Are you hearing yourself?" I reached in my drawer for some underwear.

"I just-"

"Relax, no one has been in your room." I said pulling them on. "Now can I finish getting dressed?"

"You said you hated sex." Tori argued.

I looked at her. "Who am I? Who was I having sex with before? How would I know that I was gay if I weren't trying to figure it out?"

"That's why I didn't want her here..." She trailed off. My face made her listen to her own selfishness. "This is Mike in reverse..."

"It's not..." I answered. "Michelle and I are not a couple... Now can I get dressed?"

Seriously this was the worst day of my life. Michelle had come out to help us pack. Tori was rude to her, like she was intruding or something. "Tori, this is her home now," I hissed at her when Michelle had gone to the other room. "Stop treating her like an intrusion. She is only trying to help."

"I just thought, it would be just the six of us once the gang got here. You know, like in high school." Tori answered with a sigh. "I'll play nice." And she did, by the time the rest of the gang got here, Michelle and Tori were at least on the same side of the room.

Tori 's excuse was bull shit though, 'cause Beck brought his hot new girlfriend with him, and she was nice to her... And so was I. Rayna was her name, and she kissed me when she found out I was gay. Just out of the blue. She smelled like Beck and that was comforting... And I had to pull my boy aside. " What's up Jade?"

"When did you meet Rayna?" I asked

"Just a few weeks ago. Why?" He answered.

"She's been checking me out since she found out I like girls."

Beck shrugged "that could mean anything-"

"She followed me into the bathroom and kissed me." I interrupted.

"Fuck..." He said. "She... Is hyper-sexual "

My brows shot up into my hairline. "Are you dating a patient?" Confused? Yes being a therapist was Beck's backup plan.

"Not my patient," he mumbled. I laughed "not funny..."

"Is it good?" I asked with a grin. Just then, the nympho walked toward us.

"God yes." He answered.

"Beck... Can we..." She started. I arched a brow, he went from not enough sex to way too much. I laughed. " do you want to come too?"

I stopped laughing then. I considered this because if I was going to sleep with a man, it would be Beck. I looked at him, and I couldn't read him. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" He said.

"I have a roommate, that I may occasionally sleep with." I answered

"Oh, she can come too." Rayna replied. I could see she was creaming her pants over it. I looked at my boy again, and burst out laughing. His face was mixed up, like he was not sure what he had gotten himself into.

I have to tell you, I was interested... Sex was so new to me. I didn't love sex with Beck, but I certainly didn't hate it. "Would you?" He finally asked.

I smirked, then winked walking toward my freak roomie. I said nothing, just looked her in the eyes then started walking backward toward the bedroom. I leaned against the wall and waited for her to get closer. "You're horny," She said with a grin.

I quirked a brow. She is reading me. "Foursome... You interested?"

She looked at me but I couldn't read her. Like a man, I had only been interested in one thing, and her mind was not it. She looked at Rayna and Beck then back at me. "You know I'm not... You want to share me?"

I tilted my head, "you're not mine to share!" If I weren't thinking with my virtual penis, I would have realized what Michelle was feeling. "I need to know how much of a freak I am." I finished with a chuckle.

"I don't know..." She said unsure.

"It's okay we'll do without you if you want to disappear later." I said and turned back toward the couple making out in the kitchen.

"Okay, yeah..." She said I smiled and pulled her closer. I slid my hands in her back pockets and squeezed that pretty little ass.

"Mmm." I said leaning closer tobury my nose in her hair, "I love that shampoo you use."

She turned her head and kissed me. Her arms around my neck and fingers running through my hair. God I got so hot so fast. I knew it's only because everyone is there, and I know everyone is watching now because this is so unlike me. My panties are soaked, who knew I was an exhibitionist. "Jade," I heard, and it's the only voice that could make me feel self conscious about what I was just doing.

I released Michelle and cleared my throat. "What, Tori " I said and to my credit I sounded a little irritated. Which one should feel when interrupted from something so pleasurable. But I wasn't. I was glad, because Tori looked perturbed.

"Can we get back to packing so that you can get on with whatever it is that you are doing?" Tori said. Michelle had the decency to look embarrassed and headed to the room. I stayed rooted to my spot as Tori and I faced off. I didn't look away until Rayna walked by and eyed me seductively. I love Tori but I was angry and I liked that she was perturbed by the fact that a pretty girl can turn my head.

I followed Rayna into the bedroom without a word to Tori. I began packing angrily because it didn't change the fact that Tori was straight, engaged, and moving in with her fiancé. I began to throw things into boxes.

Suddenly I felt arms around me. They weren't the ones I wanted. Michelle held me and pulled me out of the room, and just outside was Beck who held me and led me to my bed. I lay there alone for a while. She didn't even come to see me like she always did. She left me alone. My heart broke finally she came to say goodbye. She didn't climb into bed with me like she used to. She just stood by the door. "I like knowing who I am." I said when I saw her. "Except I've lost my closest friend because of it."

"I... I just think you're a little changed." Tori "I don't know what to think."

"Well I hope that asshole you're marrying appreciates what he is getting." I said.

"Jade..." She said. "Are we still on for Fridays?" I looked at her surprised. "I don't want to lose you either."

I smiled, "yeah." She smiled back at me and waved goodbye.

About ten minutes Later, Rayna walked into my room. I turned my head and she was lifting her shirt over her head. Bra less breast bounced out. I was on my bed reclining on to my elbows. I remembered the foursome now. She finished undressing and reached out to pull off my jeans. I let her do what she wanted. I was excited to see what a hyper-sexual could do with me.

She gave me head. Mid moan, Michelle walked into the room. "She's in here." She said. Her voice was strange and it made me open my eyes. I trapped her green eyes with mine. I wordlessly called her to me, my chest heaving in pleasure. she came to me, and kissed me. I lay back pulling her astride me. I felt a hand replace the tongue inside me, and then Michelle moaned in my mouth. I opened my eyes, and saw Beck standing behind Rayna his pants half way down with an I-can't-believe-this-is-happening look in his face. Rayna's fingers were buried inside me while her very skilled tongue worked Michelle over. It was all so surreal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jade's sexcapades are becoming epic. For one that... Didn't know she liked sex. She is loosed. But what up with Tori though? Hmmm. Anyway, please click that little button, tell me what you think or just wish me a good journey. You can also followme on Twitter skalpro check out my profile for all the other ways you can get a hold of me. Till next week, much love!-S.K.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I have a court date and I totally forgot so I am gonna run, but i am so sorry I haven't been able to get with you guys for a long time. I am gonna try to come back to this library tonight and catch up a little so that next week I can be back full force. Here is what was supposed to go up on wednesday. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke wrapped in Beck's arms. I pushed him away and off my bed. "Fuck."<p>

"Ow!" came a sound from the floor. Rayna was there on the floor . I looked around and Michelle wa no where in sight. I got up and headed out to the living room where she had been sleeping. and the couch was perfect.

Then I walked on over to Tori… Her room and she lay on her bed just staring up at the ceiling. Tears welling up and rolling down the sides wetting her blond locks. I sat down beside her, and she turned to face me. "Why do you love her so much?"

"Michelle..." I said with a sigh.

"Why can't you love me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. I told you I couldn't be with you like that. I thought I was clear." I said with a sigh and shook my head.

"I thought-"

"You thought that if I could have you whenever my ever growing libido I would change my mind? That's not why I love her. I want her yes, but she makes me better."

"I can't sleep with you anymore." Michelle said.

I nodded. "OK."

She looked hurt. Did she want me to beg? "Okay?"

"Michelle...we discussed this before."

"Discussed? A text telling me you are in love with someone else, and me agreeing that it didn't matter while you were eating me out does not a discussion make." Michelle said.

"But does an agreement make." I answered. "Look you got what you wanted from me, just like everyone else. But the one thing you can't have... That's what you want. I can't give you my heart. I gave that away a long, long time ago."

"Well... Say goodbye to easy ass." Michelle said.

"Why? You aren't the only one I can get that from. And you can't keep me from bringing anyone here."

Her face contorted and she turned away from me. "Get out."

I shrugged. And headed out of the room running into Rayna in the hallway. She smiled at me and kissed me. When she walked toward the front door I turned to face Beck. He kissed me like he used to. And we noticed that chemistry between us was forever changed. "See you around." I said.

"Yeah," he said and followed his girl out of my apartment.

I was set loose. I was having a mad decent of booze and sex. And that was not my last group session. Thing was, this happened to me every Friday night. Tori and I would sit and watch some movies. We took turns picking. It was just her and I. On the scary movies, she practically sat on my lap and she hid her face in my cleavage. Then she would leave and I'd be completely soaked.

"So we're having a dress fitting next week..." She trailed off when she saw my eyes glaze over. "I'm sorry am I boring you?"

"You don't actually want me at this wedding do you?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I want you there?" Tori said and my phone vibrated under her butt. She gasped and shifted off of my lap.

I fished the phone out of my pocket and set it aside. I made it a point not to answer texts when I was with her. "Because I don't really like Mike and when they ask if anyone objects-"

"Come on Jade!" She interrupted me. "You should be happy for me."

"I should be, and I would if it were someone like Beck or Andre. Mike can go suck my big imaginary dick." I stated looking back at the TV. Tori had in fact dated Andre for a short while. They broke up because they were too close, like brother and sister close and it felt weird.

"What about Robbie?" She teased whenever I said something like that.

"Yeah Robbie can suck my invisible dick too." I mumbled not looking at her. she stared at me. "What?"

"You are different." She said.

"Things just can't stay the same for you princess Tori." I said staring at the screen.

"Jade, every week since I have moved out, you have been more… I don't know sexually charged. you talk about things like that more openly than you ever have." Tori said.

"That's a problem?" I said.

"I'm not saying you were innocent before… but you reference it more."

"Well, I've had great sex since we last had one of our deep conversations on the subject." I answered nonchalantly.

"I can see that." She smiled. "You have orgasm-ed…" I blushed a little as I tried to keep my composure. "I remember when you didn't know what that was."

"You talk as if you haven't seen me in years." I said looking at my hands and the cracked black nail polish adorning my nails. "I need a manicure."

My phone buzzed again and Tori leaned over to look at it. "Are we still on for tonight? Jade, you said Friday nights were always mine."

"They are, but then you go home at eleven and I am left here with nothing to do and a whole lot of energy to burn." I stated.

"Why don't we ever go out anymore?" Tori asked.

"You got a Mike and started hanging out with him instead." I answered.

"So where were you going to go after this?" She asked.

"Here." I answered bemused. When I saw the slightly confused look on her face I chuckled. "It's a Girl bar in NoHo."

"Oh…" Tori said and picked up my phone. Now I really should be annoyed by this. But I wanted to see what she would do. Would she be Jealous that Regine was texting me. I met her at Here every Friday after Tori left. and she always had someone new for me to meet. THe texted 'yeah' on the phone and handed me the phone. "Let me borrow some clothes."

I looked at her. She looked just fine in her hipster clothes. Skinny jeans and red flannel shirt. She even wore a knit cap in black with her long hair falling in waves. "You're perfect."

"I want to blend in Jade." I looked down at my mini lace skirt and black tights. Black and blue long sleeve blouse that showed off my pretty cleavage.

"Trust me you blend much better than I will." I said standing up. "Lets go."

I led her to my car and drove to Here. She grilled me about the rules on the way. "I mean I don't want to say or do anything wrong. I don't want to feel all alien."

"It's north Hollywood, not another country." I said. "They are just normal people."

"Okay," She said and was quiet the rest of the way there. As we got out of the car, Regine was walking into the club. She stopped when she saw me and said "Hey baby!" She kissed me on the cheek close to my lips"

"Hey," I said. I caught the eye of the girl coming in behind her. She eyed me and blushed a little. I leaned back, my cleavage in full display, and smiled at her. "How you doing?"

She turned to Regine. "Is that her?" she whispered to her. not very low. Regine grinned and nodded, and I swear the girl did a little happy dance.

Tori cleared her throat and I finally turned. "Regine, This is Tori." I stated.

Regine's eyes lit up in recognition. I had talked to her about what I had been feeling, and was Team Jori ever since. She never stopped asking about her. "Is she gay Jade?" Regine asked.

"No, Oh no… I'm just here for my friend." Tori denied.

Regine smirked and turned to the girl. "Good, cause I want you to meet Adriana, Jade." I smiled at the girl and raked my eyes over her. Tori watched between the both of us. how Adrian began to get a little nervous around me.

I looked at Tori and smiled. I placed my hand on her lower back possessively and led her to the club.

Throughout the night, I saw strange things happening with Tori. I interacted with Adriana, yes, I even Kissed her a couple of times, which was something I had never done in front of Tori before. At least not on purpose. The more attention I paid to this girl, Tori kept taking Shot after Shot forcing me to be the Designated Driver.

At some point during the Night, Adriana and I went to the dance floor and danced, Kissed and practically fucked on the packed floor. I mean the floor was packed, so we danced close. She was a little taller than me so her Jean clad legs hit just the right spot for me. Se moved her hand down my body and soon she had her hand up my skirt working me over pretty close to cumming. That was until I stopped her by turning her with her back pressed against me. I bit down on her neck and sucked as I walked her into the bathroom.

I had so much happening to me that night so many sensations whirling. Tori was just outside. she didn't want me, but I knew that she could see the desire in me to want someone. When Adriana and I came out of the bathroom high off of our climax. We kissed again on our way back to the table. Tori was totally wasted. Her head down on the table. "Ready to go?" I asked not even sitting down. Adriana's hand was placed possessively on my ass and she squeezed when I leaned forward to see if Tori was okay.

"Yes," Tori said eyeing the girl's hand and stood unsteadily leaning into me.

I turned back to Adriana and Kissed her. "I'll call you okay?" I said to the girl. I really had no intention of doing so, but it sounded good. I walked to my car with Tori. And strapped her in.

"Did you fuck her Jade?" She asked me. "Out on the floor, it looked like she-"

"Tori, Are you gonna go home now, or are you gonna spend the night at my place and drive yourself home in the morning." I interrupted hoping to derrail this line of questioning.

"I can't go home this drunk." Tori stated and fell asleep right away. I woke her when we got to my apartment and walked her in. I sat her down on the sofa and headed to my room. I stripped down to my underwear and headed off to make Tori more comfortable on the sofa bed. "Jade… You're so hot you know that?" Tori Slurred. It was the first thing she had said to me since we were into the car.

"So I have been told." I murmured.

"I want you to kiss me?" She asked draping her arms around my neck. She started to kiss my neck and whispered. "When you were kissing that girl on the neck when you walked off the dance floor. That was... Hot." She bit me and I wet myself a little.

"Tori, I can't get the bed open with you on me." I said and disengaged her from me for a second. Just long enough to get the bed open and then she jumped on me and I fell backward on to the bed.

"So hot," she whispered and then she kissed me. I didn't pull away I let her. I wanted her. I know I should stop, but fuck, when was I ever gonna be able to do this with her. She was getting married. So I kissed her and began to run my hands all over her body. I let her touch me like she wanted. I pulled her shirt off and flipped us over so she was on the bottom. and I began to lick and nip and kiss. Then, just when I was about to bite, her phone rang. I stayed still for a moment.

I decided to back off. I climbed off of Tori. No she wasn't offended. She passed out the moment I did. I sighed and prayed that she wouldn't remember this. I covered her up with a blanket Texted mike to tell him that we had gone out and she was way too messed up to drive home and that she was sleeping on the sofa. Then I went to bed.

What the hell was wrong with me. Why … why was I willing to go that far? Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew... that was close! Jade you are teetering in that balance aren't you. Anyway I update this story every Wednesday, so Hopefully the next chapter will be ready for you then. Until then Review and let me know what you think. Click that little gray button after you put some words in that box and until Next time, Much Love! -S.K.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there friends, I did it! I finished it tonight. yay! I won't give a preamble... I didn't read what I wrote so it is a full on draft cause, that is all I have been posting lately. but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. - S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up before Tori. I'm not surprised, she was completely wasted thye night before. I started on breakfast, to prepare for the hangover that was sure to overtake her.<p>

"Oh..." I heard her groan on the couch "what truck ran me over?"

I chuckled and poured her some black coffee. "Did you try to keep up with Regine last night. I shouldhave warned you, that girl can drink a monster truck under the table."

"Not funny." Tori said sitting up. I handed her the mug and sat beside her. "Jade did I kiss you last night?"

I sighed. "Do you mean to tell me you don't remember?" I asked faigning hurt. or is it faking to feign hurt while I was really hurt? Wait what? Whatever.

"Did I?" Tori asked.

"It was your Katy Perry moment, no big deal I got you niced and tucked in." I answered setting her mind at ease.

"Oh my god," Tori said. "I'm sorry, Jade."

"Don't worry about it." I insisted. "You hungry?" I got up from beside her and headed for the kitchen and grabbed her a plate of scrabled eggs and bacon. "Here you go, nice and greasy to get you over that hangover."

"Ugh it's nauseating." Tori said

"It's good for you, eat it." I said giving her the plate.

"Alright." Tori said I watched her take one bite then I walked away . I needed to brood for a moment. She didn't remember the most incredible kiss of my life. She didn't remember that she wanted me, and I wasn't going to tell her anything she said to me. I needed to get out of earshot.

As I passed her room, Michelle opened her door. She noticed the miserable look in my eyes, and looked out to the living room. "Goodmorning Tori." she said.

"...Hey." Tori groaned

"What did you do?" Michelle says to me.

"She went with me to the girl bar last night." I answered. "I left her for a bit and when I came back she was shitfaced."

"You walked away to get ass?" Michelle said and shook her head. "Selfish."

I smirked. "She caught me texting Regine, she was mad I had plans for after she went back home."

Michelle rolled her eyes and went on to the living room. Good, now I knew Tori would be okay while I brooded in my room.

* * *

><p>The next Friday, we didn't bother with the movie. We spent the whole day together for this stupid wedding. A dress fitting here, a cake testing there, and flower shopping. I wanted to hang myself.<p>

We met up with deuchebag for dinner; and he started in on the touching and kissing right away. Except Tori was a little different. She didn't seem so welcoming as before. Or was it just me? I bit my lip and sat back to watch the interaction. It was weird, really I made my desicion, if I was Tori's best friend, she had to dump the idiot.

"So what are you ladie's planning tonight?" Mike asked.

I took a sip of my drink and waited for a response from Tori. When none was coming, I said. "We might hang out at the club from last week again."

Tori's eyes lit up as if she were waiting for me to bring it up. "Cool."

"SO long as she doesn't get smashed again" Mike said

I raised three fingers in a scouts honor. "On my word, I won't let her do that again."

"Were you even a scout?" TOri asked.

"No... but hell if I'm gonna clean puke from my shoes again tonight." Jade stated.

"Don't worry I don't ever want to do that again." Tori stated.

"See you tonight then babe?" Mike asked. Tori nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she turned back to face me. she ignored his retreat and chattered at me constantly.

When we got to'Here', Tori smiled at the bouncer and remembered her name as sif she were a regular. she was determined to fit in tonight. The dance floor was empty, but as soon as one of her songs came on she pulled me to the floor.

I was absorbed in her that I didn't notice when Regine came in with Delia. a girl from about a month before. she was a hot Latina, kind of a Tori lookalike. I was more preocupied with making sure every attention I gave Tori was pleasurable. To communicate with her my feelings without having to say them. At least for this moment.

We went to the table and found Regine and Delia having a conversation. Delia looked Tori over and sucked her teeth. "Hey, bitch, you never called me back."

I looked at Regine. "D, chill will you, you knew it was a one time thing."

Tori looked at me and the color drained from my face. "Um, Delia... can I talk to you?"

"Why? cant youtalk to me right here?" she said laudly.

I fgroaned and pulled her away from the tablee and took her to the bathroom. I pushed her up against the wal and kissed her. "You remember I told you i was in love with someone, don't you?"

Delia nodded at me dazed. "That is her, how about you help me relieve her of her idiot man and get with me. I was making progress."

"Oops, sorry... I guess she think's youre a ho now."she said, not very appologetically. I siged and headed back to the table. Tori's eyes were trained on me. I walked toward her, swaying my hips just seductively enough.

"Hey." Tori said with a smile. I smiled back and touched her back. I ran my hand the length of her spine up until her lower back. She trembled and looked me in the eye. I swore the orbs were dialated.

"What are you drinking?" I asked draping my arm over her shoulder. She leaned closer to me instinctively.

"water, are you kidding me? there wont be a repeat of last week." she answered.

"Aww, not even a soda?" I Asked tracing my finger up the inner part of her forearm.

"Well." she hesitated trying to catch her breath, she did want me. she wasn't uncomfortable with me being this close. "okay I'll take one"

I order two cokes, and continue my touch attack on Tori. "you enjoying yourself this time?" I said leaning in really close on the pretense that she couldn't hear over the music.

"Yeah... Hey Jade... why don't you like Mike?" she asked. she put Mike in my purple love haze, I can't with him right now she is ruining my mood.

"Can we not bring him up right now?" I asked putting my palm on hrt thigh, the inner part too. I wondered what she would do. "There are no men in my world here."

She shifted and squeezed her legs together on me. "fine." she said and I thought that she would just get up and leave, but all she did was turn her head and stare into my eyes. "You are beautiful you know that?"

I smirked, "You know I do." I answered

she laughed and slapped my thigh lightly. I had been wearing my skin tight mini, with no hose that night. It was so hot outside. She made contact with my bare thigh and I flinched. "Oh Jade! I'm so sorry!" she said and proceded to rub my thigh. Holy fuck now I had to change my underwear. When she was done, her movements became slower andd more deliberate. I opened my eyes and saw that she was looking at my face. she was watching, knowing I was taking pleasure in it. her hands went further up my legs. "You are so hot."

"You are...um...fuck don't stop." I said and shifted in my seat. She didn't and she watched me curiously, and I wawtched her fascination, and it made me hot. When I couldn't take anymore I leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh snap! I know it is short, but that was the perfect place to stop will they go any further will they stop? will tori get a key into the side of her pretty little car? Maybe she should think... oh well I post this story every Wednesday, stay tuned. Make sure you check my profile out send your peeps to check it out, read me like me, and tell their friends too. Oh and don't forget to review. Till Wednesday, Much love!-S.K.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hey guys it snowing where I am! how is it where you are? I am at the library so that means they are about to close for inclement weather. I am thinking this chapter... is soooooooooo awesome even though is short as all others. but you will love it or throw your laptop or tablet across the room when you read it. I didn't see this coming. I didn't and it is far from over so there is more to come. Enjoy this and Happy thanksgiving to my US Peeps-S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

* * *

><p>This make out session lasted for a full five minutes before I pulled back. She took a breath and looked at me, she was still fascinated, turned on at that. but there was this thing in her eyes. she was freaking out. "What are you thinking?" I asked.<p>

"How bad I want this to continue," she said.

"Leave him." I commanded boldly.

"And do what? I love him Jade." Tori stated flatly.

I pushed my chair back and knocked her hand off my thigh. I walked off toward the door and nearly plowed into some girls as they were coming in. I caught one of their eye and she waved her friends off. "I'll be right in there."

"Sorry about that," I said and took a deep breath. "It's okay, I ah just wanted to give this to you. I'm Carla by the way."

I took the paper from her hand and said. "Jade."

"I know… I watched the Play you produced last semester. Didn't know you were gay."

"Neither did I." I answered.

She smiled at me genuinely then leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Give me a call sometime." she said pointing at the paper, then headed into the club just as Tori was stepping out.

"I had to pay the tab." Tori said.

"You don't love him." I said.

"I do… I just… what if I'm not gay?" Tori said out loud.

"No one said you were… but you seem to be screaming out that you don't want to be getting married to that douche." I said.

"I feel like I'm in love."

"Yet you kissed me." I sighed. "Look I love Beck… but I will never sleep with him again. He isn't for me."

"You don't seem to be falling for any of the parade of women that you are sleeping with." Tori said

"That's because I am already in lo… I'm just getting to know how much I enjoy sex. I'm not married or committed to someone." Jade said.

"You are in love with someone." Tori whispered.

I groaned and walked toward the car. "Lets just go."

"Can't you just pretend I'm everyone else?" She insisted following me.

"You're not everyone else. You are my best friend. You don't see my hanging out with Michelle do you?" I got into the car. she knows. I'm sure she knows but I can't admit it to her. Not ever. Not unless she were mine.

She sat in the car with me and buckled up. "You slept with Beck… your friendship is intact."

"I'm also gay." I answered.

"You slept with Regine, your friendship is fine." folding her arms stubbornly across her chest.

I sighed. "Regine was my first. My teacher… I was so confused when she met me. It's different."

"So? you were confused when you met me too."

"I didn't know that." I answered.

"I need to know that I'm not missing out on something with you." She said and bit her lip.

"Leave him." I repeated as I drove toward my apartment.

"I Love him." she said

"I love Beck." I said to her. "Leave him."

"I'm…"

"Fuck, don't tell me I don't want to know please." I said and stopped the car in the middle of the street and walked off a ways. I couldn't be in there with her. I was close enough to home that I could get there in twenty minutes.

"Jade." She said pulling up next to me. "Get in the car."

"Just drive the car to the apartment and get in your car and drive home Tori." I said continuing to walk.

"What about your Keys?"

"Leave them in the apartment."

Cars started to speed around her now that she was creeping along next to me. "I need to talk to you."

"I can't right now... " I said my heart was heavy in my chest.

"If you love me you will get in this car." she said and I stopped and turned to look at her through the window.

"If you are my friend you will drive away right now." She stopped the car.

"I'm your friend, and I will drive away. If you tell me. Tell me."

"You already know." I said with a sob. "Just go…"

"Tell me." Tori said.

"I LOVE…" I said and I couldn't finish. "Go." was all I could say after I caught my breath.

She stayed for a few more seconds, and she drove away. I leaned against the wall of the shop. I was on Sunset, and the way I was dressed I looked like a freaking hooker. But I didn't want to go home. I couldn't go there. I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out the paper Carla gave me. I reached for my phone in the other pocket and dialed the number. "Hello?" I could hear the club music in the background.

"Hey, it's Jade… Can you come get me?"

I didn't sleep with Carla. I never would. Carla really only wanted to hang out. She didn't ask for what I couldn't give, and I just wasn't willing to. I meant what I had said to Tori, and now that she knew for sure, I couldn't let her think it wasn't true.

I stayed with Carla that night. Then when I got home in the morning. I knocked on the door and a frantic Tori kept into my arms. "Oh My god Jade. I thought you were dead."

I looked beyond her shoulders and all of our friends were there. I looked at Beck and he signaled that I should go over to him. I did. He always made me feel better. I let him hold me. "Where were you?"

"I spent the night with a new friend." I said to him. "She let me cry and snot all over her. I mean I couldn't let you all see that."

He chuckled and walked with me to my room. "What happened?"

"She made me tell her." I answered. "I just...I couldn't be with her in that car."

"Well when twenty minutes passed and you didn't come home, she called me to see if you had called me. Then every twenty minutes she called the rest and we just waited to hear. She called you about every ten minutes till she fell asleep an hour ago." Beck said.

I reached into my pocket. "Phone's dead." I shrugged and headed to my closet to get my I don't want to deal with life clothes. "I was fine. I'm a big girl." Beck picked up my phone where I had dropped it on my bed and plugged it into the charger.

"We worry anyway." He said. Then he walked out of my bedroom. Can I tell you that I am thrilled that she stayed. That asshole didn't get her back that night.

As I showered, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in but don't look." I said

"I was worried sick, and I didn't even get a hello." Tori said.

"Tori I love you, but if you are here, you either get to the point or get in the shower."

"Where were you?" She asked.

"At a friend's house."

"You sleep with your friend?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but no I didn't. I needed a safe place to cry okay." I answered truthfully.

She breathed a sigh of relief. then I heard the toilet lid lift and she was throwing up and I knew what she had been trying to tell me without her having to do so. I sighed and turned off the shower and sat on the side of the tub Pulling her hair back so that she could finish her bout of morning sickness. I rubbed her back soothingly. "See that's what happens when you sleep with boys."

Tori laughed then turned to face me. She came face to face with my breasts and was transfixed. I remembered then how much she loved to look at them so I reached for my towel and covered up. I was still mad at her for making me say it. Now I was doomed for a long sexless existence for as long as I stayed in love with her. "It's why I said yes. He doesn't know about it yet."

"But you drank last week." I said startled.

"I didn't really care last week." She continued. "I was so pissed at him, and then you, as you went off to make out with some girl and I was sitting there." she said as she flushed the toilet.

I sighed as she got up to wash her mouth. "You didn't tell me you were gay until you had to. You made out with me, and you fucked Teresa at the church." Tori said and registering my look of shock and shame. "She told me."

"Oh my god." I said covering my face.

"She told me to tell you that you tasted GRRREAT." she exaggerated the great. "So I just had to see what was so great about you that a woman would leave her fiance over. See I know you have no problem being with anyone willing. Except me, and then it hit me, You're in love… With me! I already loved you. Never thought you'd love me too."

Wait, did she just say she loved me? "So leave him."

"No." Tori said, "Because I know he will stay with me. and I can't trust you to stay."

"What?" I said incredulously. "That's not fair to the douche bag."

"I love him." Tori repeated, "and our baby."

I shook my head. "Well Tori, I can't trust you with my heart. you have it, and now that you are aware that you do, don't break it. Cause right now you are squeezing it so tight it might explode. I need time. Forget Fridays till I can see you again okay?"

"I just thought I could be honest with you." She said softly.

"Did you think I wouldn't get hurt by your truth? Who has done the most damage here?" I opened the door to the bathroom and there were four ears glued to the door. I shoved through the wall of friends and into my room where I dressed in the most comfortable clothes I could find and wrapped myself in my cocoon of misery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god in heaven! I cannot believe it! it was a scandalous "_Her"_ Wednesday. I cannot believe how this turned out! I certainly didn't see it coming I just let Jade talk for me. I could feel how heavy this was and how guilty she felt for having kissed Tori. then her panic when she had to get out of the car. That was when I knew what Tori needed from her and it was weird how everything happened. Thanks for riding this Roller Coaster with me. Remember I post these on Wednesdays. My boyfriend's mother its one of those that I update on Thursdays, but of course... it is the Thursday for eating so I may never get to it. Anyway have a wonderful Holiday those of you celebrating and the rest of you bear with me. Till next time, Much Love!-S.K.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Short chapter... but you almost didn't get it so be happy! I am so sorry about all of my stories last week I under estimated how busy I would be on Thanksgiving. But you know I just couldn't pass up on updating Her. It is really short I am sorry but this is just a partial resolution to the problem. Jade still has a lot to deal with emotionally. Tori needs to meet Carla and not be totally jealous of her so that Jade can keep her friend cause I like her. There is a ton of narrative in this chapter. Sorry about that. There is a lot of friendship YAY. I just hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

* * *

><p>They all took turns to be with me. I was never alone. not once. I think they were afraid I'd kill myself. Beck stayed the night with me. and he would hold me talk to me. Andre walk to classes with me since we were in the same grad school. Totally different programs, but the same. Cat Stayed with me on the set of my student film. Though that may have been for selfish reasons. she got to be in a couple of scenes. Robbie ate lunch with me. Which was cool I started to like him better after he had sold Rex. Trina would text with me all day. Even Michelle made sure I ate breakfast and dinner.<p>

One morning I left before either she and Beck woke up. I didn't disturb anyone I didn't feel like eating. she showed up in class with me that day and plopped a yogurt a spoon and a banana in front of me. "Eat it." she said. She was still mad at me, but… she actually loved me.

I sighed and started to eat. I needed to move on from that idiot that was willing to marry a brute. but I missed my best friend. Maybe we could be friends again. Often I found myself picking up my phone to call her. then changing my mind and sticking that phone right back in my pocket. She loves him is what she said. She loves him. She doesn't love him but she's Tori and she's stupid.

I met Andre after class and he started to babble a while. I grew tired of it and stopped short and allowed him to walk a few steps ahead. Then I turned to go the whole other direction. I don't want company. I walked straight to my car and drove to an address I had only been to once. When I knocked on Carla's door, she looked like she was just napping. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, thanks I have a one o'clock class and I overslept on my morning class…" she stopped to look at me for a second and opened the door wider. "Can I just stay here?"

"Sure." Carla said. "help yourself to anything in the fridge okay?" She ran off to get dressed. I could see the hesitation in her to leave me here in her studio apartment alone. But she knew some of what was happening from what I had told her that night. She didn't have to worry though I wasn't going to move from her futon. I just needed to be alone.

I stayed in Carla's apartment till the next day. My phone had long died. Carla forced me to eat when she got in that evening and saw that I hadn't touched anything including her fridge. "Did you call anyone?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Fuck, Jade…"

"I needed to be alone."

"You need to call someone. Tell them you are okay so they aren't scouring the city looking for you."

I took her phone from her hand and dialed Cat. "Hello?"

"Cat… tell them all I'm fine." was all I said.

"KK… Jade says she's fine." Cat repeated.

"Let me talk to her." I heard another voice on the other side.

"Cat Listen, don't give her the phone."

"No. She doesn't want to talk to you." Cat said to Tori.

"Jade Please come back!" Tori shouted on the other end.

"Owie." Cat said. I am so sure she covered her ears. I didn't want to hear anymore so I hung up and handed Carla her phone.

"Done." I answered.

"No offense Jade, but you stink." Carla said. "You should go shower. Freshen up you might feel better."

"I don't want to feel better."

"Why are you still this broken up over this?" she asked.

"She told me she loved- loves me. but she can't trust me to stay." I answered.

"That's fucked up." she answered "But she kind of has a point."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Look at where you are Jade. She doesn't know where you are. You ran away from her."

"She doesn't need me. She has Mike." I said.

"She loves you though."

I sighed. "She's getting married on Saturday. To him."

Carla sat next to me. she got a text message and read it. It was long and her mouth formed a grim line. "You should go to that wedding and make that man compete with you. Make her look at you and no one else. If she loves you she won't go through with it. Just go. Fight for her please."

I went home that night. Late so that I didn't wake Michelle. I slipped into my bed and I slept. I woke up with the sun blaring in my eyes on Saturday morning. Carla was right. I needed to give it one more try. I needed to fight for her. I looked at the time. The wedding was in two hours. I was gonna shower, dress and be the hottest person in that place. She was going to know I was there for her. I was in her corner and I would never EVER leave. i'd take a break but I won't leave.

I rushed through it. Making sure my hair and makeup were flawless. I put on the Black Tux Two piece that Tori had chosen for her Maid of Honor to wear. There were just going to be two today I suppose. But I looked hot with the silken black blouse whose neckline plunged almost down to my navel exposing a great expanse of my chest. It was super sexy and ultra classic. I shrugged on my tux Jacket, and a long sheer black skirt. With my studded booty. My hair was up in a classic twist exposing my neck and I wore the earrings we had picked together that we said we would wear again when we received our first awards for our craft.

I grabbed my clutch and headed out to the venue of this wedding. Everyone was inside. No one was milling around in the lobby. I looked at my watch, I was ten minutes late. God knows how long this wedding had been going on. I couldn't object dramatically like I wanted. "Fuck."

I opened the doors to the hall and everyone stood and Andre started to play the wedding march. I looked behind me, then ahead of me and Tori stood there in a matching white tux. I blinked and walked toward her. What the fuck was going on here? "Jade…" Tori said once I got close enough to see the half relief half shock in her eyes.

"What is going on Tori?" I asked.

She dropped down on her knees and took my hand. "I need you. I broke up with him that night, I just couldn't I didn't even believe what I was saying to you myself. I called and called but you didn't answer. So I planned this… because maybe I thought you would be a better friend to me than I had been to you and come anyway." Tori sighed. "I love you. I want you to marry me."

I didn't know I was crying until a tear splashed down on our joined hands. I let out a sob. I was hell bent on breaking them up I was ready for a fight. This sob was one of relief, and happiness and anger. "Right now?" I asked. I started to laugh through my tears. This whole thing was a little over the top. Just like my Lucy.

She nodded. I laughed harder. "Yes Lucy, I'll marry you. Right now."

with that my pregnant wife to be jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me and held me like she never wanted to let go. "Thank you." she said her voice registering major relief. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I answered. I know, just like that? yes just like that. You know what I am feeling. It's like it is a Black Friday Sale, and the deal is take it now! I didn't know if this was the biggest mistake of my life. But I am impulsive. I have never been one to follow the rules. I'll marry her now. she is mine. I can forgive her later. We only have now. Tomorrow, to quote the bible, is not promised to us. Yeah I know the bible? well It's got some really good ideas in it. And this… this is one to live by.

I married my love That afternoon. Surrounded by our friends, and I looked out and saw our families there. In a way, it spared me the trauma of having to do it all again later. So I smiled and walked off to my reception with my new bride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what Carla's Text said. I also wonder What Jade is going to say. I also wonder what Tori is going to say... and oh my goodness. Well this story seriously is almost done. IT was wild but still got some things in this rom com to fix. So I post these every Wednesday. Don't forget to click below and leave me a comment love it hate it It doesn't matter comment below. and If you like it Follow. Also you can find me everywhere on social media check my profile for the links. So till Wednesday babies Much Love!- S.K.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I know. I was supposed to post this on Wednesday. I have a good excuse... I really do I just don't remember what it is. What up Guys I think this chapter is not even close to ending this. It just made this story longer. Oy. I suppose that is okay. Maybe next Her Wednesday would be better. though what is it they say, better late than never? There you go. enjoy this.-S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong> 10<strong>

* * *

><p>I let go of Tori's hand the moment we were out in the hallway. I was still so angry at her. but now she couldn't run away from me. She was mine. "Jade…"<p>

I looked around the hall and found a door off to the side. I walked over there and opened it. I chuckled it was a janitor's closet. I pulled her in there with me. There was a step ladder in there. I opened it up and had her sit on there. Then I stood there waiting for the right words to express how I was feeling.

Nothing came. I couldn't even say I was sorry because I really wasn't. Because to say that would mean telling her I was sorry for loving her. That was never going to happen. "Jade, I'm sorry." She said to me.

"For what?" I asked my voice trembling full of tears of anger at this stupid situation and joy at the realization that she had chosen me.

"You're angry." She stated.

"I am." I admitted. "Especially since you don't seem to know why… you're sorry."

She stood from her perch and came toward me. "I didn't know you were gay."

"Neither did I. But frankly it ought to have been obvious."

"To me?" Tori asked surprised. "How was I supposed to know? You had a boyfriend."

She was right, how was she supposed to know I hated sex with Beck… uh I know… I told her. "A boyfriend you knew I didn't enjoy being with."

"I just thought he was a lousy lay." Tori said.

"No one is with someone for so long and not learn how to please them. He was adequate." I defended my friend."

"Why are we talking about YOUR sex life?" Tori asked. "I don't want to hear about my wife with some man."

I looked her in the eye. dropped my eyes down to her abdomen then back to her eyes. "Really?"

She cringed. "This is different."

"How Tori?" I asked. "Except for the fact that your beard left a more durable mark than mine."

"When did you figure out you were gay?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything." Tori stated. "Maybe I wouldn't have said yes to him if you had treated me like your best friend."

I laughed. "How the hell was I supposed to tell my hyper sexual best friend that I had figured out that I was a lesbian and that I was desperately in love with her?"

"Exactly." Was all Tori said. We faced off for a moment. She was right. She couldn't tell me she loved me.

"You could have told me you were gay." I whispered.

"I'm clearly not gay Jade. I am bisexual always have been. I told you once."

I scoffed. "You did not."

"Okay so you were drunk off your ass and I kissed you and I told you."

I quirked a brow. "You took advantage of me?"

She turned a little red. "I… I was a little drunk too. All I did was kiss you I swear."

My lip twitched a little. I wanted to laugh at this but she needed to squirm a little. if she only knew I was diffused. She always knew how to calm me down after we became friends. the only reason I was always wound up when she was around because I liked her too much. "Coward."

"Takes one to know one." she replied

I chuckled softly. "This is the weirdest day…" I mumbled.

She laughed and kind of stood there I don't think she knew if she could touch me or not. I placed my forehead on hers. she sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around me. "You forgive me right?"

"We wasted so much time." I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You're mine now." Tori said. "The time we lost… we can't get that back, but we can move forward from here."

"What would you have done if you knew I was gay before any of this." I asked letting her go and walking away. I still wasn't used to all of this. I still didn't feel comfortable with her body on mine. It was weird I loved her, but I didn't know how to be intimate with her.

"I guess… I might have tried to get you to ask me out?" She said.

I turned to face her and raised a brow. "You are going to earn these vows."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Woo me." I said simply. "Learn me."

"Jade…" Tori said still confused. "You married me."

"Prove to me that I didn't make a mistake." I answered leaning against the wash basin in the small closet. "I love you. I married you because I never wanted you to leave me. But-"

"But what Jade? How do I prove to you-" she interrupted coming closer to me with pleading eyes.

"Woo me."

Tori bit her lip. "I have an extra ticket to Rome Jade, I was planning on kind of touring europe for about three weeks would you like to come with me?"

My heart beat erratically. how the hell was she going to do that with a baby inside her. "I have my final projects to do."

"Well… The trip isn't till the semester is over. I wanted to be here for your Graduation."

"Where do you live Tori?" I asked.

"The guys helped me move back to our old apartment. I've been sleeping on the sofa bed. I saw when you came in last night." Tori replied.

I nodded and sighed. "you're taking the bed tonight."

"What?" Tori asked confused again. God she is adorable when she is confused but she looks like that way too often.

"You're pregnant. I'm not gonna have my pregnant wife sleep on the couch." I answered.

"But.. are you planning on sleeping on the couch?" she asked incredulously.

"We aren't even dating Tori. I'm not going to sleep in your bed." I retort.

"You've had no problem sleeping with other girls in their beds!" She stated angrily. There it was, the bitterness I knew was there. The one that was baseless because I didn't know she wanted me in the first place.

"I also wasn't planning on ever staying with them forever." I answered. She relaxed and sighed.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay," I echoed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Would you like to go to a wedding reception with me?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered.

She reached a hand out to me and I took it. she led me out of the janitor's closet, and hand in hand we walked to the reception area. Our guests cheered as we entered the room and Tori pulled me on to the dance floor and they played our favorite song. I looked at her approvingly and she knew she had done something right. She blushed smiled and kissed my lips. Just a chaste kiss, then held me to her and we danced together to _Take a Hint_. I know It's not a slow song. But I knew she needed to hold me close. so I let her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Impulse followed by buyers remorse? i don't know Jade just wanted to claim her and she did. Now the real work begins! So I should hopefully have next chapter up next Wednesday (Or Thursday) depending on when I post and where in the world you live. Happy Friday afternoon to my Australian friends. Good morning to my American friends, and a hardy hello to everyone in between. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or didn't please drop me a line in that box below telling me what you think. cause believe it or not it matters and more often than not I reply. Also you can follow me on Twitter and all that Jazz just look out at my profile it has all the deets. Okay till Next time MUCH Love! Muah.-S.K.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: so this is bound to be totally jacked up I will look it over tomorrow My bad you guys. It is Her Wednesday and I wanted to get this out at least for you west coasters, Alaskans, and Hawaiians. I'm super tired and I this chapter was super awkward. I am not really that happy about this really but alas Here it is. This is going to be the worst part of this story so brace yourselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

* * *

><p>The wedding night was an awkward affair. Seeing that the first date we've had was our own wedding reception. It was filled with our friends and families and distractions we barely spoke to each other until Tori took my car keys from me and gave them to Michelle so that she could take my car home and she pulled me into a waiting limo. "You know that had my house keys in that right?"<p>

She paused and realized she didn't have her clutch with her either. "Oh shit." she moaned.

I laughed and pulled my phone out of my clutch. "Michelle… Tori left her clutch behind are you still at the site?"

"Jade I'm in your car on my way to the after party."

"No wait… After party?" "You have my keys I can't get in the house and my wife forgot her clutch in the venue."

"Call someone who's there. I'm on my way to Here." Michelle said and disconnected.

I sighed and spent most of the ride arguing with one or another of our friends. I snuck a peek at Tori. she looked mortified. I know she would have rather done anything to avoid not getting to talk to me. But I was glad for the distraction. Finally Detective Vega said that he had the clutch and would have it at their house for Tori to get. "Thank you Mr. Vega."

"Call me dad..."

"No thank you," I said. He chuckled and I smirked he had been trying to get me to call him that since Tori and I became close.

I disconnected the line. And looked at my wife who had been talking to the chauffeur while I argued with our friends. Then I realized that the car had stopped in front of the Westin. "Just for tonight, so that we'd be totally alone okay?"

I nodded it was only fair. "Okay."

She led me out and into the hotel. We entered our suite, and I seethed because I knew this was originally planned for Mike and not me. I was chosen yes, but I feel put off some how, and right at that moment I didn't want much to do with my wife. It's like my anger finally caught up to the frantic pace of events. But I meant what I said to her in that closet. I have to give her that chance to win me over.

I took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the room. "I didn't plan for us to be wearing much tonight, What was I thinking?" Tori said. I turned to face her and saw she had an overnight bag. She was digging through it and pulled out a Black T with a drop back, and black skinny Jeans, brand new in my size. Another set of clothes for herself. Travel toiletries and two brand new toothbrushes.

She had planned for me. she had planned on making love to me. "Did you buy me underwear too?" I asked.

She turned red. "Yeah, It's just…" she shrugged. I moved closer to the bag and looked inside. There were two matching set of lingerie.

I grinned. "Nice."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," I looked her over. "I want to see you in it."

She smiled, relaxing a little. "You do?"

I shrugged. "A little intimate for a first date, but… Lets just pretend."

she blushed and went into the bathroom to change into her lingerie. I stripped down while she was in there, and held up the black set she left behind. I put it on and slid beneath the covers and turned on the TV to search for a movie to occupy ourselves with. She came out of the bathroom she looked delicious. my resolve not to take advantage of my wife tonight waning by the second. I squeezed my thighs together and bit my lip as I took a good long look at her.

"What do you think?" She asked then placed her hands protectively over her pelvis. I blinked as I looked at the hands. She turned away from me and reached for the robe. "I hate Mike so much right now." she muttered to herself

"Wait… what?" I said a little confused as my eye candy had been covered. I slid out of bed and went over to her.

"I have this thing sitting between my hips. I know it's gross.."

"Tori…" I shook my head. "Look at me." I hold her shoulders and shake her a little. "The baby is a person, Don't be like… don't be like that please."

"You looked at me so-"

"Tori, I've never seen you this close to naked." I interrupted. "Give me a moment to get accustomed to this."

She sighed and blinked slowly. Then she nodded. "Okay." Her eyes traveled from my face, and landed upon my breasts which were barely covered by the cup of this bra. Her eyes were glued, and a bit of drool leaked out of the side of her mouth. "Fuck Jade… I love you I have loved you since we were in high school. I don't think I can make it through the night without touching you." She whined in frustration

I stepped away and reached for the other bathrobe. She sighed in relief and sat on the bed. I crawled behind her and put my hands on her shoulders I began to massage the tension out of them and said. "That is a long time to have blue balls babe."

She laughed. "I know!" She smacked my leg and turned to me. "I'm so sorry I insisted on staying with that ass. I wish this baby were yours, I wish that I hadn't treated you like shit when you finally did come out. Since you actually did the bravest thing ever by doing so."

I put my forehead against hers. "There is no sense in wishing." I whispered then dropping a kissed on her nose.

"I want to get to know you like this." She sighed and got on her knees facing me. "I know we know each other well already. But I want to pretend like had never met. and just start all over again. Nothing hidden."

"You've seen everything." I said and stroked Tori's cheek. "Let me hold you tonight okay?"

She smiled and we settled under the covers. There was a long moment of silence before she said. "We're gonna have sex soon right?'

I laughed heartily then I dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "I don't really hate sex Tori." I whispered.

"Thank god… because Jesus Jade…" She took my hand and moved it down to her thigh. she let me feel the wetness there. "That was just from seeing your boobs."

I gripped her thigh and kissed her temple. "I need to be courted."

She turned in my arms to face me and brought both of her hands to my face. She kissed me slowly, somewhere in between chastity and ardor. Just simmering below fuck it take me. Then she turned her back to me again so I could hold her. "We have an early date tomorrow." Tori said

"A thing you were supposed to do with Mike?"

"Hell no." Tori said. "I just thought of it and remembered you had mentioned something about this venue before."

"Where is it?"

"It's a surprise." She said

I groaned. "I hate surprises."

She chuckled and interlaced her left hand with mine. "You weren't complaining this afternoon."

"That's because I was getting what I wanted." I whined.

"This will be something you want. believe me." Tori asserted so I sighed and slept fitfully all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah a little grodie. I don't know it's ok I guess but I don't think Jade will last long. Again guys I post this story every Wednesday, except maybe next Wednesday as it is Christmas. Merry Christmas to every one! I hope you enjoy your holidays. I have a little Elsa fan that is going to be thrilled with her haul this year. Till next time my loves, MUCH Love-S.K.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! and a Merry Christmas Her Wednesday to you! I love you guys and I have a gift for you! This story is winding down Not finished but close. I don't really know how much more. This is pure fluff as the last chapter was much more angst than I wanted it to be. sometimes I can't make the characters do anything I want. Any way enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

* * *

><p>She took me to this Freaky Wax museum the next day. With all these awesome sculptures of horror movie monsters. I have been trying to drag her here since last year and she had refused. But I remember the last time I had suggested we go.<p>

..._Mike had gone home for Christmas break. It was Christmas eve and AMC was running a mini Walking Dead marathon. We sat together and was glad because Walking dead had been the only scary thing she had watched with me at all. "See. some of these are bound to be at the wax museum." I said._

"_Sure… I like zombies on the screen I don't think I want to see them in person. jade I watch this show for the live people not the dead."_

"_Yeah yeah." I said and dug for my buzzing phone in my back pocket. I remember leaning across from her as I pulled and I felt her exhale and her breath hit me directly on my cleavage. I looked at her and she had blinked and turned her head. I should have known she wanted me then._

"_Is that Beck?" she asked, her tone a little on the annoyed side. But she always talked about Beck like that especially when we were doing our thing together._

_I looked at the Text. "Yup," I said and shot off a quick text. I don't remember what it was really it was something about me leaving him alone with his family and he wanted me with him._

"_So are you leaving now?" Tori asked. I should have known then what my own feelings were because it was rare the occasion that I would prefer Beck's company to Tori's._

"_Nope." I said and stretched settling back into the couch. she sighed and smirked as she leaned against me forcing me to cuddle which with her I never really minded as long as we were alone. I raised my arm and placed it over the back of the couch. She ended up practically laying on my lap._

"_Can we watch something else please, My brain needs something else." Tori said._

"_I don't' want to watch some watch romantic comedy." I stated._

"_Okay, how about a straight up comedy?" she asked._

"_Like what?" Tori took the remote from my hands and turned on netflix. she found a show about a women's prison. I quirked an eyebrow and waited for how this show could be a comedy._

_I could feel her eyes on me as we watched some scenes from Orange is the New Black. Especially the sex scenes with two women. That has always been a turn on for me so I was completely beside myself as we watched together. after like four episodes, I got up letting her head drop on the couch. "I have to go." I said abruptly_

"_Its one in the morning." she said._

"_I need to see Beck," I said reaching for my jacket._

"_You what?" she said a little angrily. "Are you kidding right now? You promised you'd hang out with me._

_It made me angry then of course it did. because I didn't understand why I needed to be with Beck and I sure as hell didn't know how to explain it to her. "Look I'll see you tomorrow at your parent's house for dinner."_

"_Whatever Jade, enjoy getting laid." Tori said and at the time I just thought she was jealous because her man was gone… I guess I know better now._

"Babe, you were right they do have Zombies from the Dead here." Tori said jarring me out of my memory. I look at the Zombie evolution display in front of me.

I smirked. "Remember Christmas?"

She frowned. "yeah…"

"I'm sorry. You should have kissed me It would have stopped me." I stated.

She looked at me and blinked. "It would have?"

"Well… It would have probably freaked me out…" I admitted.

She chuckled. "I guess you would have figured yourself out way faster though."

"Yes I would have." I answered and took her hand in mine. "When did you fall in love with me?"

She sighed and bit her bottom lip. "I knew I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you. when you were being a total gank for rubbing on your boyfriend." I smiled softly and waited for her to finish. "But I fell in love when you gave Beck that Ultimatum. My heart broke for you I wanted to go after you so bad."

"you did come after me."

"I waited an hour." She said with chagrin.

"I needed that hour." I said and brought us to a bench in front of a particularly grotesque scene from the scissoring. It was Tawny leaning over the body of her friend. The pretty one she started her spree with. There was almost something sensual about the posture. Tawny straddling her friend's hips. Her friends hands on Tawny's thighs. Fear in her eyes, but instead of ashen, she was flushed. "I was angry, and we wouldn't have become this close, because I would have blamed you for all of it."

Tori smiled and leaned on my side. "When did you know you love me?"

"Know?" I said and blushed. I couldn't tell her when I knew I loved her. How do you tell someone they knew they loved their spouse when they were having sex with someone else. "The day I found out I was gay I guess."

"how do you not know for so long Jade?" Tori asked.

"There are people that don't figure it out till way after they have lived their lives. I'm 26. I think I'm right on time." I answered.

"But how did you make that leap to me?"

"I realized there was no one I'd rather be with," I said shrugging. "Your engagement was killing me. It happened so soon after I had figured things out for myself. I didn't get a chance to even tell you I was gay and when I was ready to do it. you told me you were going to get married."

She reached out a hand and cupped my cheek. "I know exactly how you felt. I'm sorry you felt that way."

I leaned forward and kissed her. "Let's get out of here." I whispered.

She trembled a little and bit her lip. I smirked at her and shook my head as I stood and pulled her along with me. Outside of the Museum were Beck and Andre. Beck dangled my keys on a finger tip. I smiled and took it. He hugged me and whispered. "How was it?"

"chaste." I said. "We're taking it slow."

I turned to face Tori and I was a little shocked to see the jealousy there. "Sorry, It's just a hug I promise" Beck said.

I quirked a brow "Seriously?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away from me heading for the passenger side. "It's the hormones she ain't thinking right." Andre asserted.

I rolled my eyes. "And I'm PMSing." I walked toward my car waving at them goodbye/

I drove us back to the Hotel. we had decided to stay another night alone. We had been talking and figuring some things out. She sat silently texting on her phone as I drove. I peeked over at her. "Are you seriously mad at me?"

"No." Tori said.

"You know that I left that gorgeous man for you right? because I couldn't stand a Penis. and he Isn't a horrible lay.I'm just terribly gay." I said

Tori laughed. "Yes, I'm jealous of the time he stole from me."

"You should have taken it… but it really doesn't matter now." I said softly.

"I Know."

Later that night we sat in the room watching a movie. we were all talked out. As we watched, she trailed a finger along my knee absentmindedly. I shifted a little as she was nearing my ticklish spot. I didn't want to let her know where it was. she had never been close enough to touch it before. she shifted with me and her hand began to caress my inner thigh. I inhaled making my chest press against her. That was the thing that made her aware of me.

She turned to look at me, and I didn't know when my lips decided to attack her. Next thing I knew Tori and I were a tangled mass of limbs. Our mouths attached to the other. Her hands did things to me. My thighs my abs then back. she leaned over me. I had never been a bottom before. But Tori took authority from me. Her thigh added friction to my clit and I moaned. Shit, it had been at least a week since I had gotten laid. truthfully It had been something I had come to do very frequently.

"No no no… Ugh .. Tori." I said trying to stop her before I succumbed to whatever she wanted to do to me. "Tor… Babe I can't"

"Can't you?" Tori said her mouth trailing down my neck.

"We're going slow. I need you to stop or …" I said.

"Or what?" Tori said lifting my shirt up my body.

"I'm gonna… " I said and swallowed a moan because she began to grind her hips against mine and she whimpered. "Fuck…"

"I'll do it like a teenage dry hump. Just like that?" she said to me. She ground into me and watched my face. Her gaze held mine steady Until I couldn't escape the heat any longer.

"Shit!" I said. "Get off Torrrrr." I groaned the last It was too late because I did get off on that.

"Fuck Jade I want to touch you so bad." Tori said and her hips jerked erratically the moment she heard my release. I blinked and I started to laugh. She collapsed over me and looked up at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Don't ever cuss again, It doesn't sound right coming from you." I said between chuckles.

She laughed at that and kissed my shoulder and neck."I'm sorry for this. I know you wanted to go slow."

"Well we did have all our clothes on." I stated and touched the wet spot on my jeans. "I guess this is what we could have done on Christmas…"

"Had we done this on Christmas… I wouldn't have."

"Don't say mean things about the baby, it can hear you." I said stopping her. I kissed her lips softly. "Don't resent it. I don't. It isn't like I could have given you the baby… Does he know now?" I asked wondering about Mike.

"No." Tori said rolling off of me and laying next to me.

"You have to tell him." I said softly.

"I know." She said with a sigh.

"I'm here you know. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little Christmasy fluff just for you. I love you yes I do. Tell me that you love me too... just click that little button right down there, let me know what you thought there. hehehe you know I was thinking about the I love you song from Barney. Any way I post this story on a day I have dubbed Her Wednesday. so Next Wednesday on New Years eve I hope to have something else for you unless I get really drunk the days between now and then and just party till I drop. Remember you can check up on me on Face book and Twitter those links are up on my profile. you will definitely know if I'm still alive and not partying way too hard. SO until Next time! Much Love!-S.K.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy new year to all! It is a bit of short fluff for all of you today! I hope you had a wondrous Holiday and a great up coming new year. Enjoy!-S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

* * *

><p>Life at home was… Nice. I mean it was just like before. We both had our space. I slept in the living room and she slept in the bedroom. Most days I was in school working on my Thesis. TOri worked as a waitress still and went on auditions. She was still very small and didn't show. She and Andre recorded on her off nights, which meant I was alone a lot.<p>

My scholarships were running out and I was looking at becoming homeless pretty soon if I didn't come up with something. One night as I was editing my movie I realized that I could probably chop it up by five minute increments and upload it to Facetube as a web series. I threw myself into developing the series… and the next as long as I could keep in touch with my College team.

That night, Tori walked into the house. My area was sprawling with my storyboards, notes and empty cans of Peppy Cola. She stopped at the edge of the living room blinked at the mess and sighed. I knew what that meant and I stopped everything I was doing to pay attention to her. "I understand that what you are doing is exciting. But not all of us have the luxury of rich mommies and daddies, and scholarships to pay our way." she said.

I sat up straighter trying not to react to her snarky comment. She knows I am not relying on daddy. Daddy's money is tucked away somewhere where I have not touched it and all of this is from my very own efforts and achievements. "What is your point?"

"Get a job Jade… we can't live with Michelle forever."

"Well I am working… really hard this is going to work." I said finishing up the editing on the first episode. I wanted to have several in the can before I set my channel and started monetizing it. Premiere was only a week and a half away on graduation day.

"FaceTube isn't going to pay a lot." she said.

"We are leaving on vacation the day after graduation Tori. I can't get one right now, and leave to travel with you for most of the month." I said starting the save and walking over to my wife. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. "What is really your problem?"

"I told him."

I raised my brows. "I thought we would tell him together. Ask him to let me adopt the baby."

"He made me so angry Jade I didn't even think about asking him that." Tori said putting her head on my shoulder.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said it was your problem now," She answered. "Since you want to play house with me you should deal with it."

"Okay." I said and kissed her forehead. "What is the problem then?"

"He pointed out that we are both starving artists…"

"I'm not starving." I said and lifted her chin up. "I still haven't touched my trust fund Tori, we will be fine."

"For how long?" She asked.

I sighed and smiled. "When we get back from Europe, do you want to buy a house in the hills?"

"Jade… How much is in that trust fund?" She asked shocked.

"Enough," I said and kissed her lips softly. "Relax, okay?"

She smiled and held me close. "When are you moving into the room with me?"

We hadn't had much time to date. I haven't been courted really we have been so busy. I scrunch up my nose. "It's just… we've had two dates since we got married Tori."

She sighed. "We haven't really seen each other. What are you doing right now?" she asked. I looked at my pearbook, then back at her. I bit my lip and prayed that the video would render faster. Or at least continue to do so while she and I went out.

"Waiting for paint to dry." I said

"Well Rich girl, how much money do you have available right now?" She asked. I smirked. It was an off pay week, but she often carried tips on her. if she was asking it probably wasn't much. My last disbursement check from my scholarships sat on the kitchen table unopened because that was what I planned to use for Europe. But I at least had enough for the next week.

"A hundred," I said.

"That is it?" She asked.

"I live on a shoestring. Saving up for an expensive life Tori." I retorted.

"Well the movies is out." Tori said.

"We can watch Netflix." I said.

"Nosu to go?" she asked.

"Sounds great." answered. She took my hand and we walked to the restaurant as it was not far from our place. Hand in hand, snuggled close we walked to a place filled with our youthful memories. The place where we had our first unofficial date, back when we hated each other. "Karaoke?" I asked when we entered the place.

She smiled and pulled me over to the DJ. Before we ordered our food we sang three songs to the delight of the audience. and two more while we waited for our orders to go. We walked out of there all smiles. "Tor?"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"I don't think you can eat this." I said pulling out my phone. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. This food is raw. I had heard something about raw meats and pregnancy in passing. of course I didn't pay attention but I'd had a scare once and I remember reading something to beck and being angry that I might not be able to drink coffee or eat sushi. I found sushi and pregnancy and sighed. we stopped in front of Inside Out Burger and headed inside.

She ordered a ridiculous amount of food. I laughed at how much but I was sure she could eat it. She has always had a hearty appetite. We went home and ate our food as we watched Frozen. It was the first time I had stopped to watch this movie. Elsa and Ana were a lot like Tori and I and we chuckled at the comparison. I would pause the movie and ask Tori what she would say in that situation, and most of the time she would get it right. I got all of Elsa's lines.

"This is my new Favorite Disney movie." I said.

"We have never deconstructed a movie like that." Tori stated. "It was fun."

"See, you can't do that in a theater." I said.

"Sure you can… You'd just get thrown out after the first thirty minutes." she answered, and we laughed. "I love you." She whispered putting her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I'm Horney." She said chuckling.

I laughed, throwing my head back. I had finally gotten to a point where I could control myself with her, and I knew that it will all fall apart the day I let her touch me like that again. "Tor… I need to keep my self control."

"Why? we are newly wed Jade." Tori said. "I understand that you want to get wooed. a lot of people do the third date thing when you get in bed on the third date. This is our third… fourth if you count our First Nozu date."

"But-"

"We Know each other intimately. Torturing ourselves like this its…" She stopped because I know what she was going to say, and before I realized I loved her, I might have been hurt and acted offended that she would call me stupid.

I looked around the living room. I began to pick up my work. All the paper and storyboards. I saw that my Video had rendered and It was ready to upload. So I turned off my Pear book. Tori watched me silently as I cleaned up my mess. when I was done, I picked up my Pillow and walked away. "I'm going to bed."

Tori's eyes widened and she stood. "Our bed?"

"Yes." I said and opened our bedroom door.

"YES!" I heard her shout. I could see her dancing around the living room in my minds eye. I rolled my eyes and began to undress. My wife was right. It was stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! Next Chapter... Great Chapter! I hope you enjoyed this. The Last Her of the year. Remember I post this story every Wednesday. Leave me a comment down below, Tell me what you think It is ever so important to me. Till Next Year! Much Love!-S.K.**


End file.
